Mirage Mewtwo
Character Synopsis Mirage Mewtwo is an artifically created psychic-type Pokémon that is part of The Mirage System, a holographic system capable of creating virtually any Pokémon included in its database. The Mirage System was initially created for the purpose of creating a new species of "perfect" Pokémon. It was later used by Dr. Yung in an attempt to get revenge on the members of the Pokémon Institute who expelled him after he presented them with the Mirage System, claiming that it was a cruel and disrespectful way to treat Pokémon. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B Verse: Pokemon Name: Mewtwo Gender: Genderless Age: Only was alive for minutes Classification: Mirage Pokemon, Holographic Being Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Manipulation, Information Analyzing, Power Mimicry (Capable of observing and replicating the digital information of Pokemon, including being able to replicate moves and abiliites that even average Pokemon can't learn). Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Poison, Dark, Steel, Ground, Rock, Air, etc. variety), Statistics Amplification (Passively when involving attack and accuracy, or in sunshine, rain, sandstorms, inflicted with a status condition, and when health is low. Active otherwise), Status Effect Inducement, Regeneration (Low-High), Teleportation, Energy Absorption, Dimensional Travel, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Time Travel, Reality Warping, Mind Control, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Intangibility, Forcefield Creation, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Power Nullification, Absorption (Of fire, water, electricity, health, bodies, souls, and life force), Time Stop, Energy Manipulation, Life Draining, Magma Manipulation, Martial Arts, Body Control, Size Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Healing, Stat Debuffing, Homing Attack, Dream Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Immunity Negation, Transformation, Precognition (Can see the past, the present and the future at the same time), Time Manipulation, Resistance to every type sans Rock, Light Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Sealing, Black Hole Creation, Hacking, Spatial Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Genius Intelligence, Negation, Chi Manipulation, Flight, Sand Manipulation, Resurrection, Invisibility, Sleep Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Sound Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 7 and 8; Shares Mew's immortality, the immortality of ghost Pokémon, the immortality of Deoxys, and reliant on the Mirage System), Reactive Evolution, Shapeshifting, Danmaku, Magnetism Manipulation, Rage Power, Duplication, Berserk Mode, Afterimage Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Aura, Pain Manipulation, Adaptation, Petrification, Bone Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, (Minor) Probability Manipulation, Transmutation, Disease Manipulation, Magic, Cannot be oneshot (Within reason), Immunity to Mind and Soul Manipulation due to lacking them (As it is a mirage), Cannot be put to sleep, paralyzed, burned, frozen, poisoned, confused, infatuated, have its stats lowered, have secondary effects made to affect it, taunted, or made to flinch, Can passively force the opponent to expend twice the energy, Statuses inflicted on it go right back to the user, Physical contact does damage to the attacker, and can also force infatuation, paralysis, burns, sleep, or poison, Movement restriction (Can step on shadows and prevent the opponent from moving), Can prevent fleeing and teleporting, Explosions can't happen around it, Cannot be hit by a non-Super Effective move, It's smell can cause fainting or becalms fighting spirit (Muk and Meganium respectively), Its body is 18000 degrees F°, Can ensure all attacks to land, electric and water based attacks heal him, fire based attacks boost his fire based attacks, Feint bypasses shields and precognition, Immune to poison and acid based attacks. Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(The Mirage System contains the information of all Pokemon and their retrospective abilities prior to Sinnoh, of which also includes the like Mew , Mewtwo and even Deoxys) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Far above Digletts, who are stated to move at the Speed of Light . Can easily dodge abilities such as Flash and other abilities that involve light being used as an attack) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Can strike Mew with their attacks, the same person who created an entire Dimension with a Star. Superior to Pokemon Stadium's version of Pokemon, some of which being able to learn Seismic Toss , which yields Tier 4 Power) 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Has all the powers and should have the same durability as all Pokemon prior to Sinnoh, making it as durable as the original Mewtwo and even comparable beings like Mew and Deoxys) 'Stamina: Unknown, likely Limitless '(Due to merely being a hologram being and lacking any concrete matter) 'Range: Standard Melee Range with attacks. Psychic abilities grant it Planetary 'to '''Stellar '''range 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Has the battle experience and knowledge of every legendary within Gen 1 through Gen 3, including the likes of the original Mewtwo and Alakazam, who are this smart based on The Pokedex) Weaknesses: '''Can only exist within The Mirage System, as outside it, it'll cease to exist. Rock Moves Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Too many to list. All abilities and moves of every Pokémon before Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Movies Category:Pokémon Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Cats Category:Telepaths Category:Neutral Characters Category:Psychics Category:Information Manipulators Category:Power Mimicker Category:Information Analyzers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Regenerators Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Metal Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plant Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Hackers Category:Blackhole Users Category:Space Benders Category:Ressurection Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Size Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Life-Force Users Category:Illusionist Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Bone Users Category:Acid Benders Category:Duplication Users Category:Beserkers Category:Rage Power Category:Danmaku Users Category:Pain Inducers Category:Aura Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Probability Benders Category:Transmutation Users Category:Adaption Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Shapeshifters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sand Users Category:Ki Users Category:Life Users Category:Light Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Gravity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Heat Users Category:Geniuses Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Sealers Category:Precognition Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Healers Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Magma Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Hellfire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 4